


Songbird

by flutteringwisp



Category: Glee, Lost Girl
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutteringwisp/pseuds/flutteringwisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse is an Ifreet– an infernal djinn that feeds off adoration– and Blaine is a Gemini– able to duplicate himself– and a Mesmer– sort of a supernatural puppet master. This is the first time they have sex. There's no twincest/self-cest, just a bunch of schmoopy, fluffy hearteyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my RPG, [Faented Glee](faentedglee.tumblr.com) (still running as of April 2014), a Lost Girl/Glee crossover where Glee characters are set in the Lost Girl universe and are all Fae. The first Blaine we had left before Blesse had the chance to have a proper sex scene, so this is how I envisioned it always going. All the backstory details were established in the RPG.

 Jesse gasped between Blaine's slow, passion-filled kisses. The shorter boy sat upon the cold metal of the bronze balustrade, legs spread and Jesse between them, holding them close and pushing them into a dangerous lean. Jesse's fingers were splayed under the back of Blaine's messily untucked shirt, and Blaine's hands were hooked behind Jesse's ears. Their eyes were shut and their hips pressed firmly together. The light of the full moon seemed to glitter down on them as their puffy, red lips opened and closed providing a rhythm for the melody of their breaths, Jesse's gruff moans, and Blaine's soft whines.

Jesse was so painfully hard and trapped against his zipper, and it didn't help that he could feel the heat of Blaine in a similar state against him. Jesse couldn't take it. He wanted to rip off both of their clothes right there on that balcony, but they had decided to wait until Blaine was ready. After that day where they ground against each other so hard they both came in their pants, they even made one of those south-of-the-equator rules.

Jesse understood, they had only been together a month-- tonight actually marked the day-- and he remembered what it felt like to be a virgin. That first time could seem absolutely terrifying, though for other reasons. But Eric, his second but first positive experience, had waited for him, so he should give Blaine that same courtesy. But it was difficult when the boy was over at his house almost every day, ferociously making out with him, rutting that blatantly big, hotly hard cock against him, and then spending the night half of those days, sometimes grinding against him in their sleep. The consequence was a lot of breaks mid-kiss and many, many ice-cold showers.

While Jesse was struggling, Blaine was reveling in the experience of his boyfriend. He loved the feel of those soft, pillowy lips, the sound of that glorious tenor voice, the heat of that deep, ragged breath, the touch of those long, nimble fingers. In the cool night air under the bright, brilliant moon, everything seemed perfect. He could stay there forever in Jesse's arms. Jesse made him feel so adored and wanted and happy and safe. Blaine never wanted that to go away.

Then Jesse pulled away, leaving their heavy breaths to mix. His eyes fluttered open to protest, but then he saw his boyfriend-- he still loved even thinking that label-- chest heaving, eyes still closed, a weak smile across his open lips, those beautiful lips, and all of it under the moonlight, so beautiful and breathtaking. Literally breathtaking, for Blaine found himself unable to speak.

Jesse gave a chuckled breath before trying to speak, “I just...” his words were interrupted by a need for air, “I need a moment... songbird.”

Blaine swore the world spun faster every time Jesse called him that. He smiled and leaned in to peck the tip of Jesse's nose. “That's fine, Jesse,” he said as he ran his right hand up through Jesse's hair and let the left slip down to the boy's shoulder. He loved this, everything about this. He loved how Jesse made him feel, he loved how much the other boy could turn him on. He loved the feeling of uncomfortably straining in his pants, even feeling Jesse against him there. He wanted to go further, but he wasn't sure. What if he was terrible? What if it hurt? What if Jesse laughed at him? He was a virgin and Jesse was profoundly more experienced with a stellar reputation. How could Blaine compare to that?

Blaine watched his boyfriend as he stroked the taller boy's hair. Jesse had amazing hair and Blaine was more than a little envious. Jesse and Kurt constantly tried to convince him that his own ridiculous mop that passed for hair was a good thing, but it rarely worked. So he was here, hair plastered as flat as possible to his scalp, watching his impossibly gorgeous boyfriend collect and calm himself.

Jesse sighed, so content with this night, this boy, this... everything. “You just... you're so gorgeous, songbird... and you...” he bashfully scoffed at himself and pulled away further. He looked directly into Blaine's eyes-- those ashy celedon-ringed, honey eyes that seemed brighter than any light in the sky. “I love this,” he declared simply, “I love us.”

Those words, so simple and innocent but filled with such wondrous meaning, made Blaine's cheeks blush and his heart sing.

Blaine dove in, sliding his right hand from Jesse's hair to Jesse's face, and kissed the boy deeply but quickly. Jesse almost pulled away when Blaine kissed him, his eyes frozen by the quick and brazen gesture, and his chest filled with a swarm of butterflies, like with every kiss.

When the brunette pulled barely an inch away, he looked back into those shocked, grey-blue eyes, so close to his own. Now he was sure. He softly giggled, and said, “I-I think I'm ready...”

“What?” Jesse blinked, unsure he heard the boy right

Blaine collected himself, discarding his childish grin. He readjusted his hand to a firmer hold, gazed directly into Jesse's wide pupils, and in all seriousness repeated, “Jesse, I'm ready.”

Jesse's shocked expression was broken by a humble and overwhelmingly honoured smile. He wanted to grab Blaine and kiss him and pull him to the ground and take him right there on the open balcony. He removed his hand from Blaine's back and stepped back, causing Blaine's right hand to fall away. He caught it mid-fall and reached up to take Blaine's other hand from his shoulder. Never for one second did he break his eyes away from Blaine's. He sincerely asked, “Are you sure?”

Blaine blushed harder when Jesse took up his hands and politely made sure. He looked down meekly. Was he sure? He might do something wrong and make a fool of himself, but that was natural, right? And Jesse was there to support him every step of the way, right? They'd already seen each other shirtless and Jesse was still around. Jesse liked him, maybe more-than-liked him, and thought Blaine was beautiful and wouldn't think he was ugly or mock him, right? He wanted this, right? To experience Jesse completely, to experience this with Jesse, to make Jesse happy and feel good, to make himself happy and feel good, right? These questions ran through Blaine's head seemingly without end.

Jesse watched his boyfriend's gaze fall in doubt, dashing that humble smile to the wind. He waited for a second to give Blaine time to think, but when it was clear the boy was stuck, still clutching hands, he crouched low enough to find Blaine's bright hazel eyes in the darkness. Blaine felt Jesse come down to him and didn't even try to avoid the boy's gaze. “Hey,” he cooed soothingly, “you don't have to. If you don't want to do this, I don't want to. Take as much time as you need.”

He smiled at Jesse's sweet reassurance. He did want to. The cock still aching in his pants made that obvious. Jesse was there for him and would wait for him. Jesse was with him for a reason, and it was more than just finding him attractive. He wasn't completely sure, but he felt this would be as sure as he'd ever be. He wanted to be with Jesse and feel what sex was like and have Jesse be the one to make him feel it. This was right, this was what he wanted. He bent down and pecked Jesse on the lips before whispering, “Yes.”

Jesse's smile returned and he didn't say anything more. He stood and guided Blaine into the bedroom, walking backward as he went. With every step, the butterflies in his chest grew in number and ferocity.

Blaine's heart pounded in his chest as Jesse led them through the glowing, sheer white curtains, billowing softly in the breeze, to the bed. He watched Jesse sit first and drop one of his hands as he scooted back to the center. He was more nervous than the night he showed Tyler his powers. But, after hesitation, he joined Jesse on the plum and silver linens, lit up by the soft lights in the room. He sat, awkwardly facing Jesse and noticing how the warm lamplight made the boy's skin and hair glow. His erection still throbbed in his pants and, with the lust and anxiety combined, he didn't know what to do.

Jesse watched, amused as Blaine looked him over. Still ignoring his own dick and the urge to pounce on Blaine like a lion, he shifted forward. He slowly eased a hand up Blaine's arm, across the boy's shoulder and neck. Blaine's pulse began to slow with every inch Jesse covered. He came to rest on Blaine's cheek and rubbed this thumb across the skin and light grainy texture of a day's worth of hair. Blaine's breathing began to settle at the touch.

Jesse set a light kiss upon Blaine's slightly swollen lips. What they had done a thousand times before, even just moments before, and much more ravenously, seemed completely foreign if gauged by how flustered it left Blaine. When Jesse separated them, still stroking his cheek, Blaine could finally breath again. “That was...” he couldn't think of words right now, “nice.”

Jesse pulled away and laughed, “Well that's goo-”

Blaine cut Jesse off with a deeper kiss, breathing in sharply and winding his fingers into Jesse's magnificent locks. Their lips moved against each other and they breathed each other's air. Blaine pushed his tongue against the boy's lips, begging for entry that was quickly given. Jesse welcomed the sudden kiss with gusto and let the boy inside and take control, his erection twitching at Blaine's unannounced assertiveness. Blaine twisted his tongue around his boyfriend's. Suddenly he realized what he was doing and pulled away completely, blushing and hiding his face. “Sorry...”

Jesse was shocked when it ended as suddenly as it began. Filled lust and adoration and wanting to continue, he repositioned himself and grasped Blaine by the sides of the boy's head. Blaine didn't understand what Jesse was doing when the boy moved around and held his head. Had he done something wrong? “Don't be,” he quietly said before crashing his lips against Blaine's again.

Blaine forwent pleasantries and opened his mouth to let his boyfriend's eager tongue inside. The ardor of their motions drew out a moan from Blaine's throat, only to have it devoured by Jesse. He timidly found his way down Jesse's torso and hooked under the hem of the boy's shirt.

Fire, ignited by Blaine's lips, spread down through Jesse's body from his mouth, eventually settling in his groin. He strained so hard in his pants it would be painful if it didn't feel so good.

Blaine's path reached the point where Jesse had to break away and raise arms to let the shirt slip off his head. Blaine was distracted by the split-second sight of Jesse's sturdy chest and smooth, pinkish white abdomen. The moment Jesse was free, he dove back to kissing Blaine in the same manner, taking Blaine by surprise and causing them to fall backward against the mattress

The fall caused their teeth to clink and limbs to jumble, but they didn't stop. Giggling into their kisses, they slowly and awkwardly repositioned themselves around each other, Jesse still above Blaine.

It took them a few moments of stifled giggly moans to adjust into a comfortable position, but once they did, Jesse migrated his mouth to Blaine's neck, quickly sucking a bruise into the light olive skin. Blaine whined and arched his hips up into Jesse's.

Jesse couldn't take feeling the boy's thick erection trapped away from reach and began to fiddle with Blaine's pants. Blaine erratically thrust against Jesse's wrists as the taller boy continued to litter his sensitive neck with kisses and bites.

Jesse managed to undo the fastenings and sat back on his knees, Blaine's legs spread around him. Blaine was panting, each breath finished off with just a hint of a squeak. Jesse watched the boy with dark eyes as he hooked his fingers under the waistline, catching Blaine's boxer briefs as well. Jesse shucked both pieces of clothing off, catching a glimpse of Blaine's upturned ass before those furry legs fell back down, bouncing the boy's erection on his shirt.

Blaine squirmed and mewled with impatient desire. Below thick but manicured curls of pure black, his cock was longer than average and much thicker. The foreskin was smooth and golden, wrapping over the shiny wine-coloured head. It twitched and jumped with the boy's pulse, every time forming a glistening string of precome stretching between dripping tip to the growing damp circle on the fabric. His balls hung large and full, almost covering the cleft of his ass.

“Fuck,” Jesse whispered, drinking in the sight as his mouth flooded with saliva. He was finally being allowed to see it, the organ that he'd been feeling and wanting for a month. He loved how Blaine's cock stood in such contrast to the rest of his small, compact body. Jesse ran his hands up the insides of Blaine's thighs as a cruelly slow pace, much to Blaine's frustration.

“S-s-sto-h” Blaine tried to say between laboured breaths, glaring down with blown pupils through thick lashes. “Jesse!”

Returning the gaze, the taller boy grinned devilishly, mischief flickering in his eyes as he ghosted the tips of his fingers a hair's distance around Blaine's throbbing dick. He leaned in close, letting his hot breath wash over the skin, causing Blaine to try and thrust up but Jesse held his hips down.

“Jesse-h!” Blaine groaned, precome now flowing freely from his gaping slit, dribbling down his length.

The pungent odor assaulted Jesse's nose as he ran the tip of his tongue like a feather up the underside, catching a few salty drops at the tip. Blaine struggled against his boyfriend's grip, moaning deeply and curling his fingers so hard into the sheets his knuckled blanched.

“Is this what you want?” Jesse asked in a low dark voice, finally taking the head of Blaine's cock between his lips. Blaine nearly screamed at the sensation of Jesse's hot, wet mouth around him.

Jesse wasted no time in sinking as far down as he could, though the thickness made it difficult. He slowly dragged his lips and tongue up and down the shaft, sliding the tip of his tongue under the foreskin every time he reached the top. Blaine writhed wildly beneath Jesse's vice-like grip.

Jesse released his hold and Blaine couldn't help but buck up into him. Blaine's head jammed against the back of his throat causing him to choke around it, but he powered through it and shoved it down even further. The muscles of Jesse's throat convulsing and stretching around Blaine forced a sob and more erratic thrusts from the boy. He was already so close

Jesse pulled off with a wet cough and a deep gasp. Stings of mixed spit and precome hung around his swollen, red mouth between the space. Blaine stared down at him, captivated by the lewd picture.

Jesse licked his lips clean of the mess before descending once more. He swirled the rough side of his tongue back under the foreskin and around the head of Blaine's dick, this time anticipating Blaine's involuntary thrusts.

Blaine couldn't take it. If Jesse continued like this, he would orgasm in seconds and he wanted to experience so much more than a blowjob. "J-Jesse," he feebly pleaded. But Jesse only continued with more vigour.

Instinctually, Blaine receded his mind, taking him to that place. The ever-present buzzing subsided and the pleasure waned, separating, dividing. He sighed deeply as the final pieces fell into place.

Jesse felt familiar hands snake around his waist from behind, and before he could react, he was being forcibly pulled of Blaine.

"Not yet," Blaine's voice whispered into the back of his neck. Jesse turned away from Blaine's relaxing, flushed face to find- Blaine's face. "You don't want to make me come so soon, do you?" the copy said with a salacious grin, wrapping his hands up around Jesse's chest.

Jesse stared wide-eyed, sure he was going to rip through his jeans.

"You remember our first kiss?" Blaine said as the copy claimed Jesse's lips. He did. It was back when he was still hooked on Rachel, before the girl vanished, taking Finn with her. They had been dancing to Roxy Music and it went too far- or maybe not far enough. When they finally brought their lips together that night, Blaine projected his gemina who pressed himself against Jesse from behind as Blaine kissed him. The twin had whispered such delicious, dark words into his ear.

Blaine sat up and quickly began working on the taller boy's belt. "We wanted to do so much more with you that night," Blaine continued. "I wanted to bring him out so many other times. Mm, Jesse." Blaine moaned when he finally broke open his boyfriend's pants. "But I was scared." Blaine's sultry whispers went straight to Jesse's throbbing dick which was being rubbed through his briefs. "I was so scared, Jesse. Mmbut we're not scared anymore."

The copy's relentless mouth held Jesse captive as Blaine crouched and uncovered Jesse. "Is this okay? I want to suck you," both Blaine's moaned. Jesse nodded and wove his fingers into Blaine's gelled hair as the boy sank his beautiful mouth onto him. But Blaine held up his hand and Jesse's hand snapped back of its own accord.

Jesse broke away from the copy and stared, startled. He couldn't move anything lower than his neck. "W-What?" He struggled to speak, finding it difficult to even control his own mouth.

"No hands, Jesse," the copy muttered into Jesse's neck before kissing the skin. "Don't fight it, just let me control you. Give in."

Jesse had known Blaine was a mesmer, but this was the first time the boy used his powers. He gulped, nervous at the reality of no longer having control of his body, but somehow, that only made it impossibly hotter. Of course, if he really protested, Blaine would surely let go, but something about not having control over himself but still being able to feel everything Blaine was doing with perfect clarity was intensely erotic.

"That's it," the copy cooed, stroking his fingers across Jesse's clavicle as the taller boy stopped struggling. Blaine's mouth was moving quickly along, accompanied by the light sounds of slurping and sucking and gagging as the boy took Jesse's entire length– although it wasn't as great as Blaine's it was nothing to laugh at.

There was no foreskin to play with, so Blaine just occasionally swirling his tongue around Jesse's head, causing the boy to moan and want so badly to thrust forward. As he sucked, the copy continued to litter the back of Jesse's neck with kisses, bites, and small hickeys.

He hadn't allowed himself to experience Jesse like this since their first kiss. It felt so right, so natural. It was uncomfortable to force himself into one body. Now he was feeling Jesse fill his mouth, and at the same time he was feeling his chest pressed to Jesse's back and his lips on Jesse's neck.

He could feel Jesse's eyes on him and see exactly what Jesse was seeing. His rounded lips, wet and red, stretched around Jesse's cock as he stared up through his thick dark lashes as himself and Jesse. He was on his knees, back arched under his rumpled shirt, ass up and out, exposed for the world to see. He couldn't help but feel self-conscious under both his own and Jesse's eyes, but he drowned it out with how it felt. For lack of better words– it was out of this world.

But Jesse was struggling to not fight Blaine's hold. He wanted to fuck that beautiful mouth and he wanted to reach down to the rise of those cheeks taunting him at the bottom of Blaine's still clothed back. "B-Blaine..?" he gasped.

The boy moaned around his cock, not helping his predicament and the copy whispered, "What, Jesse?"

"Can I-... I want t-to rim you."

Suddenly the contact on Jesse's neck and back vanished and Blaine came off his cock. Jesse could also move freely again. The question had completely surprised Blaine. Of course he knew what it was, he had been watching porn for years. But for some reason he'd never really thought about it.

"U-uhm..." Blaine stammered sitting up on his knees but unable to look Jesse in the face. He wanted to. He wanted to feel Jesse everywhere in every way imaginable, it just caught him off-guard. "Sure? H-How?"

"We don't have to," Jesse immediately recovered, sensing Blaine's discomfort and hesitation. He reached forward and cupped Blaine's head and said with a warm smile, "I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with."

"N-No, I want to. I just... I don't know what to do. I mean obviously I know how it basically works but how do you want- should I- I don't-..." Blaine's face flushed bright red with embarrassment as he rambled.

Jesse's eyes crinkled as his grin widened. "You're adorable!" He paused to look into Blaine's nervous, beautiful eyes. This close he could see the flecks and splotches of green and grey and blue and brown in the amber. "Just lay on your back. I want to be able to see your face."

Without a word, Blaine lowered himself down onto the bed, his heart beating fast and unsure. He gulped and Jesse slid down low onto his stomach between Blaine's legs, cock still hanging out of his jeans.

Jesse swallowed the ridiculous amount of spit in his mouth as Blaine's pelvis and beautiful erection came to eye-level. He kissed the head, causing Blaine to shiver and whine as his dick jumped. He gently rubbed Blaine's thighs before pushing them up.

Blaine's breath quickened and grew uneven as his face flushed. What was Jesse thinking? Was he disgusted? Was he-

"You're beautiful... every inch of you," Jesse idly commented in awe. And he wasn't lying. The hair around Blaine's balls soon disappeared to give way to a smooth perineum that led to his rosy pucker which was sparsely bordered with little, dark hairs that faded quickly into peach fuzz, and finally to the almost completely smooth skin of his plump cheeks. "Talk to me through this. Tell me what you're feeling and what you want."

Blaine nodded rapidly, closing his eyes as Jesse leaned in and licked from his sweaty perineum to the musky, crinkle of tender skin. His breath hitched as the odd sensation.

"It.." Blaine started. "It feels weird.." But right as the last words passed over his lips, Jesse pushed against the ring but not past. Blaine gasped sharply at pressure

"Oh," slipped out, halfway between a surprised exclamation and a guttural moan.

Jesse grinned wickedly into Blaine's flesh, looking up over the crest of Blaine's pelvis and lunging dick, leaking on his now exposed belly. He pushed harder, wiggling and lapping his tongue every now and again. Gods, Blaine was so tight.

Blaine whined and groaned, the awkwardness quickly melting into pleasure as Jesse slowly worked him open. It was a few moments, but eventually Jesse broke his tongue past the first ring ring of muscle. "Oh!" The boy gave another moan of approval.

Jesse resigned to quick jabs until he forced his way past the second ring and eliciting a series of hyperventilation-like gasps from the boy

"Jess-... Jesse!" Blaine held up his head and looked down to find those blue eyes. "Please, Jesse! I want you! _Please_!"

Jesse winked and strongly pushed his tongue as deep as it would go into Blaine, stretching him to the sound of a high-pitched moan.

Then Jesse withdrew, flicking over Blaine's entrance one last time before licking all the way to the tip of of Blaine's cock. He pushed up the boy's shirt, slightly damp from precome and sweat, as he made his way further. He caught the salty liquid on his tongue, licking all the way up Blaine's hair-sprinkled torso, finally latching to one of the boy's tiny, dusky nipples as he finished removing the shirt.

Blaine moaned and rutted his hips up against Jesse's torso, his groaning pleas faded into mumbling moans. When the shirt was discarded to the floor, Jesse detached and continued his path up Blaine's chest. He stopped at the clavicle, biting and sucking an obscene hickey into the sensitive skin.

"Jesse!" Blaine nearly sobbed, somehow in a demanding tone.

Jesse laughed against the bone and quickly completed the journey, nipping and Blaine's chin right before cramming their lips together.

They ground against each other, Blaine completely naked but Jesse still hard and hanging out of his pants. He stood, Blaine keening at the separation as he rapidly removed his last pieces of clothing, exposing his pale, nearly hairless legs. He fumbled around in a drawer, retrieving the lubricant and a couple condoms.

Blaine stared in wonder at his boyfriend's beauty, his hand idly wandering to stroke his cock.

"Do you even need me?" Jesse teased with an impish grin.

"Screw you."

Feigning confusion, "I thought you wanted _me_ to do that to _you_..."

"Shut up and get over here," Blaine laughed as he grabbed and pulled Jesse back over to the bed.

Jesse giggled the entire way, craning down to claim Blaine's lips for a few drawn out moments before moving them back onto the mattress in their original position, him between Blaine's legs.

"Um..." Blaine started, nervously looking up at Jesse.

"What?" Jesse replied, genuinely confused now as he rolled a condom on.

"Can.. can I ride you instead?"

Jesse just stared, a little dumbstruck at the request. For a moment, they both shared the same thought– that he probably looks exactly like Blaine did a few minutes ago.

"Yes," he breathed. "Gods, yes!"

With that, Jesse dove onto Blaine, the smile from when the boy first said he was ready painted across his face, and kissed him, snaking their tongues together a second later as their entire bodies rubbed together.

Then Blaine tentatively pushed and Jesse gave in, letting him turn them over. Blaine sat up and straddled Jesse, his softly golden olive skin speckled with dark purple bruises around the neck almost glowing in the low light wash of the moon and lamps, and the gel in his hair almost completely rubbed out. His never-faltering erection fell on top of Jesse's, making the taller boy look much smaller in comparison.

Blaine ground his lean, compact body down into Jesse's broad and sturdy frame and their opposing cocks rutted against each other, fishing out unison moans from both of them.

"Is this okay, Jesse?" Blaine groaned, his voice getting just a hint of roughness. "I want you so bad, Jesse. Please..."

" _...More_ ," Jesse finished.

Blaine sat up high on his knees, the head of his cock hopping a trail of wet spots along Jesse's abdomen, too long and too heavy to stand up for more than a second. He squirted some lube onto his fingers and reached back to finger himself, his eyes fluttering shut with a hoarse sigh.

"Jesus, songbird," Jesse said in the same reverent tone he had after lifting Blaine's legs.

Blaine slowly peeked the lids of his eyes, looking down at Jesse darkly as he withdrew from himself. He gathered a bit more lube and reached back again to smear it on Jesse's latex-covered cock with a few strokes.

"Fuck, Blaine." Jesse toned faded into desperation. "I want to be inside you."

Blaine didn't hesitate another second, lining himself up and pushing down. It was like trying to shove a pole through a brick wall. A few high-pitched moans choked off in Blaine's throat as he tried to force Jesse into the tight space.

Finally the head of Jesse's dick broke through the first ring to a searing, wonderful pain. Blaine's head fell back with an erotic cry, matching one that came from the pits of Jesse's lungs.

"S-songbird!" Jesse breathed out. "Gods, you're- you're so tight!

"Jesseeeeeee," Blaine said between a moan and a sigh, trying desperately to relax and push further. "It hurts!"

"Shhh," Jesse cooed, reach up to stroke Blaine's face. "It's okay. I'm here. Just breathe and relax."

"Mmm!" Blaine tightened his lips and exhaled slowly still trying to take Jesse deeper.

Jesse ran his rand gingerly down from Blaine's face all the way to his hand, intertwining their fingers. He felt Blaine relax, just barely, at the touch. He laced their free hands together and squeezed. Blaine relaxed a bit more and finally began to move.

Blaine's mouth fell open, panting as he took every burning inch slower than a snail's pace. Eventually he bottomed out, the curve of his ass pressing flush into Jesse's hips, and he fell forward a little, hunched over Jesse and supporting himself in their hands.

Jesse's eyes had been squeezed shut, trying to stave the urge to come just from Blaine's unbelievably intense heat and tightness.

At the same time they both noticed the soft flesh of Blaine's belly droop between them. Blaine blushed, if that was already a blazing red. Jesse smirked cutely, thinking it was adorable. He loved Blaine's belly, just like he loved every part of him.

Jesse opened his mouth but Blaine cut him off. "I know," he huffed, "I'm beautiful."

Jesse's eyes lit up with pride. "Kiss me."

Blaine bent over and Jesse rose up and they met in the middle for a quick kiss before succumbing to gravity and falling apart.

"Move," Blaine told himself. He pushed their hands into the mattress, slowly raising up to the sound of Jesse hissing. Even the minute emptiness was horrible, and Blaine plunged himself back down, knocking a groan from Jesse. He wanted to just stay there, connected and full forever. But he also wanted to move. He wanted to make Jesse feel good and to feel good himself.

"Are you okay?" Jesse's brow furrowed with concern.

"Y-yeah... Just..." Blaine pushed himself up again, wanting to keen at the emptiness but moan at the friction, ending up with an indescribable wanton sound spilling over his lips. "Jesse-h!"

"Ungh! Blaine!" Jesse answered, not daring to close his eyes again and miss watching Blaine fuck himself on his cock.

Blaine soon switched to propelling himself with his legs, moving faster and faster, slamming his pelvis down harder and harder as Jesse's cock rubbed roughly against his prostate. His still-hard cock went from pivoting on Jesse's abdomen to flying up and slapping down against the wet skin. The filthy sound mixed harmoniously with both of their hoarse, animalistic moans, cut between expletives and calls of their names.

Jesse was writhing on his back, quickly being brought closer and closer to orgasm by Blaine and his hole, which seemed to only become more pleasurable as it stretched obscenely wide. Nearly crushing their fingers together, he began to thrust up into Blaine, meeting his ass halfway. The force drove him deeper to the sound of Blaine's ass slapping vulgarly against the flat of his pelvis.

Everything-– the sound of Blaine's voice and hips, the feel of his ass in its entirety, stretched loose and wet around him, even the fact that they were still holding hands-- they brought him closer to edge, but he kept forcing himself back, wanting to draw it out.

Blaine looked wild and free, an expression of pure ecstasy under his dark hair, curling in sweat and an absence of gel. It was too much.

"B-Blaine," Jesse babbled. "songbird I'm close. Do you want me to-"

"Yes!" Blaine sobbed. "Please... come inside me."

Abandoning restraint, they pounded into each other, quickly bringing Jesse to the peak. Blaine was sobbing, his thighs quaking with tremors as his heavy cock continued to flail about.

With a hoarse cry, Jesse came, thrusting as far as he could into Blaine, filling the condom deep inside.

Jesse's body went limp and he sank into the damn, fluffy linens. Blaine collapsed backward, slipping easily off Jesse's dick as his legs flipped, spreading around Jesse's body.

They lay like that for several long minutes, sweating and panting hard in exhaustion as Jesse descended from his orgasm.

"Did you-?" he tried to gasp.

"Uh-uh..." Blaine breathed, shaking his beyond Jesse's sight, unable to form real words.

"I'm sorry..."  
"Mmh-mmh... Don' be– ama-zing..."

Jesse chuckled lightly, a smug, stupid grin spreading across his face to contrast Blaine's ecstasy-dazed one. His hand lazily made its way toward his dick, stripping the condom and carelessly throwing it to the carpet.

As he slowly regained his strength, Jesse maneuvered his legs on top of Blaine's. Eventually he reached over to grab the other condom and managed to sit up. He wanted more.

"Blaine.." he whispered, grasping at the boy's waist.

"Mm?" Blaine answered, looking up through lust-laden lids and letting himself be pulled up. His cock, still hard even after all these minutes, fell forward, hitting softly against Jesse's lower abdomen.

"I want you to hold you as you fuck me." Jesse held up the condom.

Blaine nodded, tired and sluggish, against Jesse's forehead, his cock bobbing at Jesse's words. He took the condom.

Jesse repositioned himself higher on Blaine's lap, the boy's cock nestling between the cheeks of his pinkish pale ass. Jesse wrapped his arms over his boyfriend's shoulders and around his back. His legs mirrored his arms, wrapping high around the boy's hips.

Without a word, Jesse hoisted himself up and Blaine reached down, rolled the latex down, and lined himself up with Jesse's entrance.

Jesse immediately sank down, not caring that they hadn't prepared him beforehand. He loved the dry, burning stretch, increased by Blaine's incredible girth and length, the rough pain mixing rhapsodically with the rapturous intimacy. He let loose a long and rough moan that faded into a breathy whine by the time their pelvises met again, Blaine only quietly sighing at the blissful constriction.

Blaine bent his legs, wrapping them around the back of Jesse's ass, allowing the taller boy to fall that much farther onto him. His arms mirrored the action, pulling their torsos flush together, trapping Jesse's new, still-wet erection.

"Blaine..." Jesse said on a breath.

"Jesse..." Blaine answered in the same fashion.

Their eyes closed and rested their heads on each other's shoulders, loosing blow, ragged breaths into each other's ears. Jesse was so full and they were holding each other so tight, keeping each other from falling over, so close they could _feel_ each other breathing.

Both of their hearts swelled and swarms of the most beautiful of butterflies as they began to just rock together. That's all they needed. They didn't need to bounce or to pound into each other– they couldn't even if they wanted to. All they needed was this– the sweet, gentle rocking of their bodies against and into each other.

It was then that Jesse lost control. The adoration was too much for him to resist and the floodgate opened. His eyes went wide as a stream of the emotion flowed from Blaine into his soul.

When Jesse began feeding off him, it hurt. Fuck, it hurt! It was like Jesse was tearing into his soul with a searing blade, but the cutting sent aftershocks through him that only intensified the adoration he naturally felt that was being siphoned from him.

"Ha! Jesse!" Blaine cried in a pitiful but erotic tone, his movements turning erratic. He clutched to Jesse, quickly feeling faint, as if he were coming down with a fever.

Jesse couldn't stop, his breathing just growing deeper as his eyes slowly turned a blood red and his hair streaked silver. His face turned slightly demonic, his features elongating and slanting.

Blaine leaned his head into Jesse's, slightly chapped lips grazing along his earlobe. He whispered weakly, "I love you–"

And it was like an inferno exploded through the both of them. Another floodgate burst open, letting loose another rushing stream of adoration, this time from Jesse to Blaine. Every iota of the energy Jesse had just taken blazed through the both of them tenfold, taking them into a euphoric haze just this side of heaven.

Rocking quickly gave way to thrusting as they vibrated with renewed energy. It was only moments later that Blaine's orgasm ripped down his spine, coiling in his groin and spilling into the tight head of Jesse's hole.

They collapsed, Jesse on top of Blaine, both of them heaving, panting, sweating messes worse than before.

"Wh-What..." Blaine's voice was completely wrecked. "What the hell was that?"

Jesse couldn't answer just yet, he was too exhausted and still too high. He slid down, curling into Blaine's side and dancing his fingers across the boy's slim chest. He faded fast, his haze skipping over fatigue and straight to drowsiness.

"I love you too..." he sleepily replied when he was able to think clearly. "That's what it was, songbird."

Seconds later he was deep in sleep.

A fat, dorky grin crept into Blaine's cheeks and he idly twisted his fingers into Jesse's damp curls. His heart soared just enjoying the sound of his love– what a better title than "boyfriend".

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
